1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is equipped with a wireless LAN device and forms an image, and to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of notebook PCs (personal computers) have been equipped with wireless LAN devices, and many offices have adopted wireless LAN systems. In addition, in offices that are managed using networks, the wireless LAN security has been enhanced and the network environment using wireless LANs has been improved.
For example, even when a client user, which uses a wireless LAN in a head office is moved to a branch for a business trip, the client user is permitted to use mailing services, etc. in the wireless LAN environment in the branch by user authentication using a RADIUS server or the like as if the client user was in the head office.
However, when the client user executes a printing operation in the branch in the same manner as in the head office, there is such an inconvenience that it is necessary to confirm with office staff, who is nearby, about where the client user is currently positioned on the floor and where an image forming apparatus that is closest to the client user is located.